


Job: FANSITE

by snatchedloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snatchedloona/pseuds/snatchedloona
Summary: Jung Jinsoul is a fansite of the idol group LOONA what would happen if loona’s company hired her.





	Job: FANSITE

**Author's Note:**

> Jung Jinsoul is a fansite of the idol group LOONA what would happen if loona’s company hired her.

Jinsoul couldn’t help it but sigh, she just submitted her portfolio and resume to all the people that are looking for a photographer

 

“Damn When would they reply I need money” Jinsoul was so frustrated when she suddenly heard her phone ring

 

It was an email from BBC saying “Miss Jung Jinsoul This is BlockBerry Create We have seen your portfolio and we would like to have an interview with you today at 5:00 pm KST”

 

A’HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH’ jinsoul couldn’t help it but scream someone finally replied to her inquiry.

 

After a few more minutes of Jinsoul screaming she decided to start getting ready, She Brought Her Portfolio her Resume she even bought her camera.

 

Jinsoul looked at the time It was 4:50 PM Kst and shes already standing in front of Block Berry Create, she took a deep breathe before going inside

 

“Good Afternoon Ma’am how may i help you?” the receptionist greeted Jinsoul with a big smile

 

“Good Afternoon, Im here for an Interview? Im Jung Jinsoul”

 

“Oh, Yes The CREATIVE DIRECTOR is expecting you, please follow me” the girl started walking and Jinsoul just followed her.

 

Jinsoul was surprised everything inside the office looks expensive, there were even albums of her favorite group —LOONA stacked nicely on the shelves it was complete from predebut to every limited edition albums.

 

“Mr. Jeong, Ms. Jung is already here” the secretary bowed to the man in front of me

 

“Oh, Thank you and Miss Jung Please have a seat” I followed what “Mr Jeong” said and sat near his desk

 

“I have seen your portfolio miss jung and it was quite impressive and I want you to be the official photographer of LOONA”

 

 

“L-loona?!” Jinsoul was shocked she’s gonna be an official photographer for her favorite group loona

 

“Yes, do you have any problem with that Miss Jung?” Jaden asked jinsoul while looking at her

 

“Oh No, I’ll accept it, Thank you so much Mr Jeong” Jinsoul did not even bother to ask about the pay or other job details she was so excited to work with her favourite group, she could even see her favorite member Kim Lip, and her bestfriend Yves

 

“There would be a fansign next week we would give you the camera you would use the pay for everytime you work is 15,000 won per shots” Jaden continued “You May go now”

 

“Thank You Very Much SIR! I would do my best!” Jinsoul smiled and bowed down to jaden before leaving his office

**Author's Note:**

> BYE STAN LOONA CHAPTER 1 DONE?


End file.
